1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a height adjusting structure and more particularly to a height adjusting structure with easy assembly, less components, and simple operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the differences of the gene and growing environment, the height of every one isn't the same. Furthermore, the height of human isn't invariable but increased with time or decreased being aged.
Since the early days, the desks, chairs, the counters, and etc., are designed mostly with height unable to adjust. Although manufactures can plan and produce these furniture with specifications of different heights in advance and satisfy user's heights and use as far as possible, in fact, this in not the truth.
Especially, users have to consider all of family members' height conditions for using when purchasing the furniture. If users use unsuitable furniture over a long period of time, not only it is tired easily but also it influences normal growth and health.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems so as to prevent unnecessary injury that is to choose exclusive furniture for every one. However, it is expensive and not enough space to place them.
In addition, home appliances, such as the TV displayer, computer displayer, and etc., are indispensable equipment for displaying the digital media image data. Hence, if the displayers can't be adjusted height to a suitable location for users, it is easy to damage human eyesight when using for a long period of time.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be improved and special effort has been made to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design to resolve the above problems.